pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghoul Progg
Originally found by a Koppite survey team in PNF-240, dubbed the Ghoul Progg, this genetic relative of the Smoky Progg is an anomaly to known migration patterns. Although the Great Migration report demonstrates the diaspora of organisms off of PNF-404 via asteroid collisions and charter activity, PNF-240 has no known instances of diaspora, and the Ghoul Progg stands alone as a PNF-404 genetic descendent. Many theories have been presented by ecologists and zoologists, however there is little proof of the Ghoul Progg's relation to the Smoky Progg, as DNA sequencing is impossible on any Progg specimen. The only data to suggest relation is the remarkable similarity to the Smoky Progg, and its instinctual response upon seeing Pikmin. The Ghoul Progg is notably different from its cousin in that it will devour Pikmin with its semi-transparent mandibles - which astrobiologists suggest is evidence of exposure to edible plant matter during its journey to PNF-240. With the only option for the Progg being plant material, it is suggested that the Progg adapted its body to digestion and capture of prey. Although the Progg eats and consumes plant material, some of it is still lost to oxygen starvation from the gaseous matter emanating from its backside. Also, hallmark discoloration of streaks of blue can be seen all over the Progg's body, suggesting exposure to cosmic rays. Little is currently known about the Progg's ability to withstand the vacuum of space, but it is hypothesized that perhaps the Progg was able to drift away from a host meteorite in order to land on PNF-240. However, astrobiologists doubt that the Progg was fully in vacuum for the duration of its journey, and that perhaps the host meteorite was actually an oxygen oasis - an extremely rare instance where microorganisms regulate and distribute gases to make an "atmosphere bubble" of sorts, allowing for complex ecology. This would explain the exposure to cosmic rays and the adaptation to consumption of plant material, but there is expressed skepticism to the idea an "oxygen oasis" can even exist. No instances of an oxygen oasis exist in a verifiable manner, save for some tenuous reports and hoaxes. Whatever caused the Ghoul Progg to exist, at least three reports have shown the population on PNF-240 to be of 2,000 - 3,000 distinct individuals. This has caused the intergalactic community to refer to PNF-240 as "Progg Prime", however there is no evidence to support the Progg lineage started here. It is unclear whether the Ghoul Progg was ever in its form on PNF-404, suggesting some to posit a new and separate lineage - a case of convergent evolution across 40 light-years. Both hypotheses, the "Diaspora Hypothesis" and the "Origin Hypothesis" have faults and cannot be verified due to lack of evidence. Behavior The Ghoul Progg acts similar to its PNF-404 cousin, however, it is more aggressive and territorial. It will rip Pikmin flowers off to consume, and suffocate the newly leaf-bound Pikmin. Its hostile nature seems to be different than its counterpart, which was known to disappear out of disinterest. The differences run deeper with further analysis. Ghoul Proggs will destroy forests, mowing the foliage down and suffocating all fauna. Any aerobic organisms and plant matter will have been ravaged, leaving a topsoil rich in nitrogen and phosphorus. However, the cascade effect of new bacteria and fungi moving in on the soil creates a barren slate - a soil dominated by resistant bacteria, unable to grow fragile plants such as flowers or Pikmin. However, weeds and other hardy foliage overrun the soil, creating fields of vegetation for the Ghoul Progg to return and consume. This cycle creates more and more resistant bacteria, and PNF-240 has been in an ecological shift ever since its discovery. This suggests intelligence, as the Ghoul Proggs avoid fields that have been consumed too often, allowing the microenvironment to be restored to balance before moving back in for more sustenance. Level of Intelligence The sentience question has puzzled science for thousands of years. However, there is no doubt that Ghoul Proggs have keen instincts and complex motor skills. In one report, a Ghoul Progg was discovered to be rummaging through a charter pod's rations, and was chased out of the camp by security bots. It was found that the Progg only consumed vegetables, tossing out any fruit or meats. A canister of biofoam was also reported missing two days later during inventory checks. This event shook the consensus on how intelligent these Progg organisms really are. Recent research using Smoky Proggs in captivity shows a highly selective intelligence - performing complex tasks when interested, and thrashing about when unsatisfied. Although the conservation efforts by the Koppai Institute of Terra-Gaia (KITG) have recently outlawed holding any organism with high intelligence scores for more than six months, the inability for biologists to pin down the Progg's level of consciousness has left an ongoing debate open. Currently, fourteen Proggs are in controlled captivity, two of which are Ghoul Proggs. Since Ghoul Proggs reproduce via asexual division, as compared to the egg-laying Smoky Progg, the original Ghoul Progg in captivity, dubbed Mr. Louie by researchers, split in half to create Louie Jr. Since the captivity of the Louie Proggs has been ongoing for four months, intense debates are raging on about what to do when six months has been surpassed. However, research has been slow, as Ghoul Proggs seem to become dormant in captivity, except to reproduce and consume. There are efforts being made by the KITG to study Ghoul Proggs in the wild, but the work is highly dangerous due to their mobility and aggression. As of now, there is no consensus among the intergalactic community as to the Ghoul Progg's level of intelligence.